ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate John (episode)
Story The Rustbucket flies towards Primus. The ship lands, and the group disembarks. Ahsoka: Where are we? John: Primus. The source of the Omnitrix. Lucy: Wow. It’s incredible. But, are we safe? Kevin: Yep. To the majority of the galaxy, Primus doesn’t exist. They can’t track us here. (Then, they see Eunice approaching.) Eunice: John! It’s just you. John: Hey Eunice. How you been? Eunice: Good. A slightly boring life here, but it’s alright. Listen, as long as you’re here, I wanted to, uh, apologize. John: For what? Eunice: I feel like I had a part in what happened to that girl Julie before. John: Oh, the Diagon incident? That was long ago. Don’t worry about it. I’m to blame more than anyone. Gwen: You know that’s not true. Eunice: What brings you here? John: Oh, we’re outlaws by now. We need to speak to Azmuth. Can you contact him? Voice: That won’t be necessary. (Azmuth teleports in, surprising Lucy and Ahsoka.) Ahsoka: How’d you get here? Azmuth: Teleporter of course. (Turns to Lucy.) So, this is the Sludgepuppy you destroyed your Plumber career to save. Not your smartest decision. The Plumbers are after you now. (Lucy looks upset.) John: Either way, we’d do it the same way again. Azmuth: What will you do now? John: The same thing. We’re going to fight the Separatists. Gwen: We decided this on the way here. We still have a duty to the galaxy. Azmuth: Here I thought you’d actually be selfish for a change. Alright, what do you want, John? You didn’t call me here for no reason. Kevin: Agreed. Why did you call him here? John: Are you familiar with Dr. Eggman, and his Naljian Destructor? Azmuth: The one linked to Primus? Yes, and I’m amazed that a human was able to do this. What of it? John: It’s defeated in all of our battles. I need access to the Ultimate forms. Azmuth: Absolutely not! That feature is nothing but trouble. John: It knows all my forms, but can only access the Codon Stream. The Ultimates aren’t in it, so it can’t turn into them. Their power may be just what I need. Azmuth: (Sighs.) For once, you are right. Fine, fine. But I don’t like the idea, and I’m not positive that I can even duplicate the feature. John: Please. I know you can do it. End Scene The group is now on Galvan Prime II, in the basement of Azmuth’s lab. Several Galvan assistants are monitoring the computers. John is lying down on a slab, Azmuth working on the Omnitrix with a blowtorch. Kevin, Gwen, Ahsoka, Lucy and Eunice are watching from an observation room. Gwen: I don’t like this one bit. I wish he told us what he was up to. Kevin: We both know that John keeps the harshest secrets to himself. Gwen: What if something goes wrong? Messing with the Omnitrix like this. Kevin: Don’t worry. Nothing will go wrong. Sometime later, the Omnitrix releases sparks, then releases a massive amount of feedback. The energy launches Azmuth away, and the computers explode, overloading. Ahsoka: John! (The gang runs down the stairs, going into the room. The Omnitrix continues to release feedback, and John grabs his head in pain. Then, his body grows, muscle mass increasing, and his skin turns a light blue.) John: AGGGGHHHH! (The evolved Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest.) Gwen: It’s Ultimate John! (The energy still sparks from the Omnitrix, hurting John. John screams again, and Kevin charges forward, grabbing John and absorbing the feedback energy.) Kevin! Let go! Kevin: No! I’ve got this! I can save him this time! (Then, an extra set of arms grow out his body, tearing holes in his shirt, and he sucker punches Kevin, knocking him off.) John: Four Arms! (John then grabs the slab that he was laying on, and tears it out of the ground, throwing it at the group. Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting them. The arms then retreat into John’s body, and two conductor towers come out of his back, ripping his shirt.) John: Vicktor Stein! Lucy’s arms turn into sludge form, and she stretches to grab John. John raises his hands, and shoots lightning at her, hitting and stunning her. Kevin gets into the attack, saving her while absorbing the attack. However, it overwhelms him, and he is electrocuted as well. Gwen: John, snap out of it! (Gwen fires a mana blast at John, which hits and stops him, knocking him back. Gwen fires more mana blasts, as the towers go back into John’s body, and a shell forms on his back.) John: Terraspin! (John turns, allowing the shell to take the attacks. Ahsoka fires a blaster at him, but the shell takes the attack. He turns to face them, and six holes form on his shirt, torn apart by wind. Six ports had opened up on his chest, releasing a powerful gust of air, blowing them away. Gwen and Ahsoka hit the wall.) Eunice: We need to deactivate the Omnitrix. Eunice charges forward, and John spots this. His shell disappears, and his head elongates, his eyes disappearing and nostrils growing on his neck. He roars, then charges forward on all four, tackling Eunice. She is knocked back with the others. Gwen: That’s Wildmutt. (John roars again, and charges at the group. Kevin jumps onto him, and John tries to shake him off. Kevin grabs the Omnitrix, absorbing the energy from it.) Kevin: Agh! Wake up, John! The feedback releases another burst of energy, and Kevin flies off. His body mutates itself, becoming a mixture of the different Omnitrix aliens. He has Big Chill’s cape, and Humungousaur’s chest. He has four arms, his right upper arm being Diamondhead’s with Lodestar’s shape and Chromastone crystals on the shoulder. His upper left arm is Swampfire’s with a Lodestar spike on the shoulder, and Rath’s claw. His lower right arm is Spidermonkey’s, and his lower left arm is two of Brainstorm’s legs. The area around his left eye was of Ultimate Humungousaur’s, while the rest of it was Jetray’s. His jaw is of Ultimate Spidermonkey, and he has Humungousaur’s tail. His right foot is Jetray’s, and his left foot is Rath’s. Kevin: Agh! Look what you did to me! (Kevin raises all his arms, and shoots lightning throughout the room, electrocuting everyone. John roars in pain, then Kevin fires a neuroshock from his eyes.) You’re going to pay, Smith! John starts to get up, when Kevin dashes in, lifting him off the ground and squeezing his throat. John is choking, then his head reverts to normal. His skin then turns black with white spots on it. Then, his body glows, and a wormhole forms around his body, and he disappears. Kevin: Whatever. (Gwen wakes up from the attack, and sees Kevin.) Gwen: (Weakly.) Kevin. (Kevin’s cloak then turns into wings, and he phases out of the room.) End Scene John is floating in the galaxy of Alien X, when Bellicus and Serena appear. John screams in pain. John: Agh! Who are we? What are we? Bellicus: You mean you don’t know? We were hoping you knew who we were. John: Everything is a blur. There’s nothing in our mind that makes sense. Serena: We do remember one thing. We are a hero. John: A hero? Bellicus: Yes. And that monster is our creation. We have to stop it. John: And stop it we shall. John’s body is floating in space, still with black skin. The skin reverts, and John grows wings that grow under his arms. John: Jetray! (John then flies off.) End Scene Kevin is on a moonlike planet, shooting fire from his Swampfire hand, destroying Droids as they come. Kevin: Hahahaha! Burn! Burn you all to the ground! (Kevin then stops, as if hearing something.) No point trying to sneak up on me. I’ve got enhanced hearing. (Kevin turns, and sees John standing there.) John: This isn’t you. You need to be fixed. Kevin: Why would I, or you for that matter, want to give this up? We have access to all of the Omnitrix’s power, all that power! Though, I know that you won’t listen. So, I’ll just drain you dry and obtain all of your energy! Kevin stretches his Swampfire fist, going to punch John. John dodges to the side, and his lower jaw unhinges, having a series of razor sharp teeth. He bites into the arm, and tears it off. Kevin: Ugh! (Kevin retracts what remains, and the arm regenerates as he pulls it back.) John: (Spitting out the arm.) Ripjaws! Kevin flies at John, and John’s mouth reverts. The muscles on his arms grow to a large size. John: Humungousaur! (John charges forward to punch Kevin, but Kevin curls up into a ball, with Cannonbolt’s armor. John grasps his fists, and swings them, hammering them into Kevin, sending him flying into a wall. Kevin comes out, unharmed. Kevin: Ha! Is that all you got? (John’s arms revert, and his head elongates, losing his eyes, gaining nostrils on his neck and growing spikes on the back of his head.) John: Ultimate Wildmutt! John charges forward, and pounces at Kevin. Kevin raises his Diamondhead arm to block it, and John bites into it. Two eyes form on Kevin’s arm, and they shoot energy beams at John, forcing him to let go and pushes him to the ground. Kevin uses super speed to punch John with his Swampfire fist. John raises his arms, his head reverting, and his arms turning into wood with blue gooey shells, one being hit and releasing blue fire which pushes Kevin back. John: Ultimate Swampfire! John raises his arms, and fires a giant blue fire blast at Kevin. The fire destroys many Droids with it, but Kevin breaks out, unharmed. Kevin raises his Swampfire arm, firing a stream of water at John. John dodges, and faces Kevin. Then, Droids start firing at them. John’s skin turns into purple crystal. John: Chromastone! (John absorbs the lasers, but Kevin takes to the air, flying off.) Kevin: This isn’t over, John! (Kevin speeds up, and was gone.) John: No it isn’t. (John then takes to the air, going the other direction.) Characters *John Smith **Ultimate John *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin (at beginning) *Ahsoka Tano *Lucy Mann *Eunice *Azmuth *Galvan scientists Villains *Ultimate Kevin *Battle Droids Aliens By Ultimate John *Four Arms *Vicktor Stein *Terraspin *Wildmutt *Alien X *Jetray *Ripjaws *Humungousaur *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Swampfire *Chromastone Trivia *Both John and Kevin become mutated. *Kevin loses his mind, while John loses his memories. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc